yugioh keyblade
by Marzlover
Summary: Yami is a princess and not from earth and tells her human friends the story. warning female yami


**Marzlover:hi this is my new story and i don't own anything so in joy and don't be mean to me please.**

Yami is a girl who has a speciel key that becomes blade it call a keyblade and yami's keyblade is a heart

with a star in the middle of the heart and it helps yami travel to different demotions but with her friends

around her it hard and in the demontion she from she has a pet and one day a monster comes and yami

friends are around her and she calls her keyblade and they see her transform but let take you how the story

begins. Yami was walking to school as normal but her cellphone rings and of corse yami answer it. "hello

who this" "yami it me your mom" "ok go a head mom" yami still walking. "their going to be a monster attack

and it will be at your school i will let your team know but be careful" "of corse mom thanks" yami mom is a

queen of the demontion yami from and yami a princess warrior but yami didn't care she had her team

who go to her school and yami mom let yami know and then she tells the team and they hang out to

finger out a plan andd on yami team is rhythm, marc, seth, serena, and joe in total 3 girls and 3 boys yami,

serena, and rhythm are the girls and marc, seth, and joe are the boys and yami is the leader of the team

and rhythm keyblade is sun and moon, serena keyblade is moon with a crystal in it, marcs is a harp

with ruby in it, joe keyblade is star with a daimonds in it, and seth keyblade is the top of the sennen rod on

it. yami made it and her team told her they got the news and yami told them to stay out of sight just in

case and they agreed and yami class were boarding for her same old, same old and yami wish something

good would happen and it did. The teacher wrote something on the board and yami and the other

studnts in her classroom thought it was funny the teacher wrote i am a monkey but 5 times and yami

friend seth who control people mind did it for yami and she winked at him and the teacher relisl what her

did. "my bad students i don't know what i was thing" the students keap laughing and yami thought seth was

doing it to keep her happy. And the class was fun. (skipping) at lunch yami went to the roof and her

human friends followed her and when yami got up their yami heard voice and saw yugi and the others.

"ok stop following me" "sorry but we want to hang out" so they did and after 10 minutes the monster

came and everyone was getting scared. "yami what are you doing" yami use her cellphone and call her

team. "transform keyblade star heart" yami transform and yugi and the others saw the other 5 transform

and they were shock. "what are they" "no time let get out of their way" yami and the others warriors stop

the beast and yami call the wisards of her kingdom and yami as to erase people mermory and they did

and yami told te wisards not to erase yugi or the others mermorys and yami told them meet them at

the park but school was cansels for the rest of the day for the school beinging a little trash and yugi and the

others went to the park and yami and the other warriors were waiting for them. "you made it know

come" yami took them to the woods in the park and yami use another key that a staff and it was a big star

wand and yami made a portal apeered and yami told them to walk for it and they did and they were in a

castle ground and guards saw them and try to get them. "stop" the guards hear their princess and yugi

and the others look and saw yami with a crown on her head. "as your princess you will not hurt my friends

you hear me do not" "yes princess yami" the guards left and the humans were shock. When they got inside

and were sitting yugi thought he ask. "yami what going on" "their are somethings... i can't say but their

somethings i can" "here princesss" "thank you" yami took a drink of her tea and wipe her mouth. "i am not

from the human world i am from here. I am a princess and my mom is te queen" everyone as shock and yami

told the maid to bring food for everyone. "and serena, rhythm, joe, marc, and seth are from here and we are

warriors by the way would you like something to eat the maids are bringing food for use but their are

rules." "ok what rules" "serena would you like to say you did make the rules" "yes yami number 1 no grab

and eat, eat what on your plate first. Number 2 don't make a mess, number 3 no being rude, number 4 be

poliet, and the last rule number 5 always be nice no put downs no calling names got that or i will hit you

with a paper fan and trust me i hit hard with the fan" "ok" yami giggle at that. And everyone else laugh and

the food was servie and everyone in joy and yami mom came in and yami stode up and the other people

did the same as the humans. "why are we standing serena" "because when the queen comes it nice to

give her respect and yami always does it first to give use the single to stand and be nice to her ttrust me."

joey nodded and yami mom sat down and wave her hand and yami sat down then everyone else sat. "so

daughter are these your human friends." "yes dear mother nice are they" "huh" "it the way they talk to

each other and discrb people ok don't be afraid" everyone nodded. "so yami should we tell them" "we

already did your highness" "oh that good and nice to meet you all i am queen crystal and yami is my

daughter and next for the throne is that right" "yes mother but i stay in the human world to stop the

beast and i don't get kidnap here it to dangers after a while it nott nice" "huh" "well lets in joy ower food and

have fun" and they did and crystal was nice to show them around and yami told them of the ball in 4 days

and ask if they want to come and they said yes and yami smile and the rest of the day yami told of the

keyblades and they like it and yami was happy to tell them their secert and told them to keep it a secert and the nodded.

**Marzlover: that it but leave nice reviews and comments peace.**


End file.
